


Something New

by ausfil



Series: Something New [1]
Category: Westlife
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Caring, Consensual Kink, Dom/dom/sub, Dom/sub, Flogging, Humiliation, Impact Play, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Painplay, Riding Crops, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausfil/pseuds/ausfil
Summary: Nicky wants to be introduced to BDSM, and Kian and Shane are the perfect couple to show him.





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Am I about to educate you and humiliate Shane at the same time? Fuck yeah.
> 
> Please always always stay safe x

“Do you still feel okay for tonight? You can say no at any time and I’ll stop it.” Kian had whispered in the morning. Shane had nodded.

It had been weird at first, the idea of introducing a third person into this, and his best friend at that. But the first time Nicky had accidentally walked in on them, Shane bent over with his ass throbbing and a ball gag in his mouth, the bulge in Nicky’s pants was unmissable. The glint in his eyes unmistakable.

Then Nicky had asked about this world any time they had a free moment. A minute to spare before they went on stage. After a performance. After an interview. At nights in their hotel rooms. So does it hurt? Do you like it? What does being a dominant feel like? What does it all feel like? Then he’d asked Kian if maybe he could see it one day. Of course, Kian had asked Shane about it before replying. They’d had a long conversation about it. About how he’d feel with two Doms in the room.

Shane’s still a little unsure about how this would turn out. But waiting in the play room by himself, he is given a chance to gather himself. To take a few deep breaths. To imagine Kian’s hand running through his hair and gently bringing him down to his place.

The door opens. He hears two sets of boots. His heart beats twice as fast. He’s so glad he said yes.

“Up,” Kian orders. Shane gets on his feet. “You will call both of us Sir.”

“Yes, Sir.” Shane looks up at that, at Nicky smiling at him. He smiles back. He thought this would be weird. He’d known Nicky for over twenty years. Had called each other all sorts of names under the Sun except Sir, but this is nice. It feels natural. Shane loves the way that word holds an extra weight on his lips.

He looks back down when Kian walks up to him, and moves quickly when he is ordered to strip.

Kian takes it slower than usual today, with the kisses that are brushed against his neck, along his jaw. Usually he’d be bent over and marked already. But this is a new routine. Kian makes sure that Shane’s comfortable before doing anything. And that Nicky’s not thrown into the deep end too quickly.

Shane allows himself a deep breath and closes his eyes. He tries to get used to hearing two different patterns of breaths. Tries to etch them into his heart and embody them both.

“Do you feel okay?” Kian asks.

“I do, Sir,” Shane whispers back and opens his eyes. He looks up at Nicky from underneath his eyelashes.

Nicky is biting down on his lips, on a small nervous smile. A slight fidget with his fingers. Shane offers him a kind smile and mouths _it’s okay_. _Relax_. Nicky nods at him and takes a deep breath too.

“Do you want to show Nicky a position before we talk?”

“Yes, Sir.” Shane doesn’t miss that excited spark on Nicky’s face. He smirks.

“Display.” It’s like a magic spell working on Shane’s muscles and joints. He gets down on his knees immediately, spreading them apart while bringing his hands behind his head. Display. Nicky seems impressed.

Kian brings them both chairs to sit on in front of the kneeling boy. “You okay?”, Kian checks in with Nicky too who nods with a smile that was much more relaxed than before. “You may rest your arms.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Shane rests his hands on his thighs, palms up.

“Before we discuss anything, tell Nicky what the most important rule is. The three words.”

“Safe, sane and consensual, Sir.”

“Safe. Sane. Consensual.” Nicky repeats and brands them into his brain. “I love that.”

“A lot of people think it’s just sexual,” Kian takes over, “but it’s way more than that. It’s about trust. Checking in with each other. Relief. Belonging. Love. It shouldn’t happen if even _one_ of those three things aren’t there.”

Nicky nodded along.

“And it goes both ways. It’s always a two way street. If you ever feel like something’s too much or it’s not your thing or if you just need a moment, safe word out. There’s no shame in that. We’re all here to look after each other.” Kian puts a hand on his shoulder, and Nicky kind of feels like crying. “Again; SSC. Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Nicky smiles and brings his eyes back to Shane. Good Shane who’s still obediently on his knees, not a single muscle moved from the position Kian ordered him to be in. Nicky wants that power. Nicky wants that ability to gain that much trust and control from someone.

“Tell Nicky the safe words we use. Traffic.”

Kian’s voice is calm. Shane wonders how surprised Nicky would be when that voice changes soon, when Kian’s brain snaps and he’s really in the mood to destroy him. He can’t wait to see the expression on Nicky’s face. “Green means everything’s fine. Yellow means take it slower or take a break. Red means stop.”

“And if you want to set up another safe word to use just for yourself that you’d feel more comfortable with, let us know."

“No, whatever you guys are using would be fine.” Nicky nods thoughtfully. Tries to run through the checklist of things he’d read online. “What about likes? Limits? I should know them before we do anything, right?”

Kian nods his permission for Shane to answer that one. He smiles when he sees the light in his eyes as he lists things. Pain play. Humiliation. Orgasm control. No to blood. Knives. Nicky’s focused, respectful, and looks comfortable enough voicing his list too. Kian looks in between both of them proudly and doesn’t for a second regret the decision to introduce him in.

Kian asks if Nicky has any questions before they start. Nicky takes off his jacket with a cocky grin and a shake of his head.

“Okay then. Present,” Kian orders another position, and Shane gets started in a heartbeat. He turns around and rests the side of his face and his shoulders on the floor, back curved and ass up. “Good boy,” Kian gives the naked cheeks a few pats and runs his finger over the black plug that had already been put in this morning. Kian hears Nicky’s breath hitch behind him. “All stretched out and ready for us?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Whore,” Kian spits and smacks his hand down on his right butt cheek. Just like that, it begins. Shane bites down on his bottom lip at the excitement the second smack brings on his left cheek. “Nicky, you can jump in whenever you’re ready.”

Nicky takes another breath and rolls up his sleeves. Crouches down beside Kian and cups Shane’s butt cheek first. Just to get a feel of them. A shiver shoots up his spine. “Is that okay?”

“Yes, Sir.”

 _Slap_. Nicky’s palm brings a different weight. Lighter, less of a thud, but more of a surficial impact. Stinging more than Kian’s hits that struck beyond his bone.

“You can gradually go harder. Just to warm up the skin before we use any implements.” Kian guides and Nicky nods, doing exactly that, until Kian stops him. “Slap upwards,” Kian demonstrates, palm up instead of towards the floor. “Keeps the skin from stretching and breaking.”

_Slap. Slap. Slap._

Shane’s grunting. Flinching with the sting on his ass growing from Nicky’s very own fingertips, and Nicky can’t hold back on a smile. He’d waited so long to experience this. It’s worth every second.

“You’re doing great. Keep going,” Kian plants a kiss to his cheek then gets up. Walks around to Shane’s side. Nicky watches as Kian presses his boot down on Shane’s back. Shane curves his back with the correction. “Position,” Kian growls. A tone that Nicky hadn’t heard from his friend before. Nicky gulps.

“Sorry, Sir,” Shane croaks and stiffens his back, trying not to flinch at the blows that keep on coming.

Nicky easily passes fifty spanks, and god, Shane’s good. He doesn’t move from the position Kian corrected him in, just the occasional moans and jolts. Nicky smiles in pride. So this is what it all feels like. That fire on his palm. The marks on that ass. The sounds from Shane’s mouth that he had caused. It’s all a dream.

“Looks about ready,” Kian smirks and gives the red bottom a good rub. “Wanna get started properly?”

“Fuck yes.” Nicky would have been satisfied if that was the end. But that was just the beginning. An appetiser. He feels himself stiffen.

“This is a good implement to start with. It’s easy to use.” Kian hands Nicky a riding crop, and he glides it in between his fingers. Feels the handle slick and smooth, and the leather tip taut. “Try to keep most of the spanking here,” Kian gestures at the bottom three quarters of Shane’s ass, and Shane feels like meat on the market. There for eye candy and abuse, just for the satisfaction of other people. A tool. An object. He feels himself blush with arousal as Kian continues to explain with his body, feels his balls squeeze themselves. “And keep clear of this area,” Kian moves his hands up, “gotta watch out for the tail bone. Especially if it’s a hard tool.”

Nicky nods and tries a slap down on the part Kian guided him towards. Shane grunts into the floor. The riding crop may look small and weak, but Jesus, it held the power of Hell.

“And I’ll give you a big tip?” Shane could almost hear the smirk in Kian’s voice, barely over that hand slapping down on his skin. Just on the insides of his thigh where he knew Shane would scream for. “Shane’s really sensitive here. Aren’t you?” Kian slaps down again on the other thigh. Shane almost breaks down.

“Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir.”

Nicky’s riding crop slides in between and slaps down on the exact same spot. And _fuck_ , he’s hard now. Thighs truly are his weakness. He clenches around his butt plug.

Nicky has skill. He’s a natural. With every two smacks on Shane’s cheeks, the third one would hit his thigh, and he doesn’t know how many more of these combos he can take before falling apart. Especially in this position. His shoulders feel broken, back too strained.

“May I change my position, Sir? Please? I… Please.”

“Too tired?” Kian scoffs at him. Shane doesn’t want to get hard at degrading tones like that, but he does. He always does. Kian puts his boot on his back again, almost a kick, and Shane takes that as a no to his question. He purses his lips and follows the order of Kian’s foot, trying not to flinch at Nicky’s triple hits. “You’re weak.”

Shane feels tears spring to his eyes. “It hurts, Sir,” he utters through gritted teeth.

“Good. It’s supposed to,” Nicky answers this time instead. Having a new voice putting him in his place is exciting. “Take five more for me.”

It’s not a question. It’s a command, as much as Kian’s boot that’s still on his back. It always is, and Nicky is definitely a natural at this. “Yes, Sir.”

The riding crop whips down on abused skin. Cheek. Cheek. Thigh. “That’s one. Count them.”

“One, Sir.”

Cheek. Cheek. Thigh. “Two, Sir.”

Cheek. Cheek. Thigh. “T-three, Sir.” Shane hears his own voice waver - a weak, pathetic candle in the wind. The boot presses down harder.

Cheek. Cheek. _Fuck_. Thigh. Shane grunts into the floor and blinks back tears. “Ah… Four, Sir.”

Then the last one. Nicky really puts his all into every hit. Each square mark on his skin branded with passion and fire, and as much as Shane wants to cry, he doesn’t want it any other way. “Five. Thank you, Sir.”

“You may get on all fours,” Kian allows. Thank the lord. Shane wobbles up to his hands with a sound that's somewhere in between a whimper and a choked sob. The bones in his shoulders and back are crumpling.

Nicky’s rubbing the red marks on his ass, then smoothly down to his thighs before coming back up, and it’s a soothing cycle. Shane’s bites down on his lips, the heavy breaths rushing out of him and burning against his chittering teeth. “You did so well. I’m impressed.” Nicky croons as he crouches down to kiss the fragile skin.

“Catch your breath, love,” Kian crouches down and runs his hand through Shane’s hair. “We’re proud of you.”

Both of them stay there until Shane breath evens out, offering kind touches and soft kisses for as long as he needs. Shane brings his head up when he gains a sense of himself back, when the world isn’t spinning beneath his knees and hands. He gently smiles into Kian’s eyes that are looking far into his.

“You okay?” Kian asks, fingers massaging his nape.

“Perfect, Sir.” A kiss is brushed on his throbbing bottom, and Shane looks around at Nicky who looks like the happiest man on Earth right now. He smiles at him too. “Thank you, Sir.”

“No, thank _you_.” Nicky gives him another kiss then walks around to crouch down beside Kian. “Well, that was just…” He lets out a baffled chuckle that makes both of them smile. “Incredible. I didn’t even imagine it would… Just. Fuck. Honestly.”

He lets out another chuckle and shifts a little, wincing. Shane sees a bulge that’s settled in Nicky’s pants. Just like the time he had walked in on them, except bigger. “Would you um,” Shane speaks up shyly. Nicky and Kian both look at him. “Would you… like help with that, Sir?”

Kian follows Shane’s eyeline, smirks. His own jeans are pretty tight too.

“Oh. Um. You… You’re not too tired?” Nicky asks thoughtfully, though his hands already grabbing his zipper.

Shane shakes his head. “If you give me permission, I’d love to. Both of you.” Shane looks at Kian with a bright smile and even brighter eyes. God, Kian really loves his boy. “May I?”

Nicky looks at Kian just in case, and Kian shrugs with a cheeky grin as he starts taking his pants off. “Okay. Up. All fours on the bed.” Shane _leaps_ into position, licking his lips in anticipation. Nicky has the identical look on his face as he strips himself. “Nick, you want his mouth or his arse?” Kian asks as if Shane isn’t even in the room. Something about him loves that.

“I’ll stick to his mouth,” Nicky climbs on the bed and settles himself down in front of Shane while Kian was busy behind somewhere. There were rattling sounds, but Shane doesn’t dare look back. Kian has something up his sleeve. He always has something up his sleeve. Right now, Shane’s focused on the way Nicky’s stroking himself, centimetres away from his mouth, and he’s just waiting for the command that will crack the skies open. “You want it?”

“Yes, Sir. Please,” Shane whispers a beg. He can almost smell it as much as he can see it. His mouth has never felt this empty before. But Nicky doesn’t stop touching himself, long skinny fingers stroking up a length and ever so gracefully back down, a teasing smirk spread across a pretty face. Shane swallows hard. Feels hypnotised. “Please, I need it. Please let me suck you.”

“Beg some more and I’ll think about it,” Nicky takes his hands off.

“ _Please,_ Sir. I need it. I need your cock, I-“ _Crack_. Shane sucks in a surprised gasp and jolts. Looks back to find a flogger in Kian’s hand, its leather tails matching the immediate pink lines across his back.

Kian smirks and climbs up on his knees, aligning himself. The flog returns to strike his back. Shane’s face scrunches up, and Nicky strokes himself again. It’s too pretty not to.

“You’re just fucking filthy, aren’t you? Look at the state of you,” Kian taps the handle of the flogger against Shane’s erection. Shane blushes. Flinches. And again when Kian pulls the plug out of his butt. Finally, after the whole day.

But Kian doesn’t warn him when he slams into him, replacing the plug straight away. There’s no rest. Not that Shane wants one.

Shane rocks forward with a gasp, his lips almost touching the head of Nicky’s cock that’s still standing in front of him, tantalising him. “Please,” he whispers.

Nicky doesn’t think he has it in him to tease anymore. He shuffles forward, grabs the back of Shane’s head, and lets himself in. There’s already a pool of saliva greeting him, and Shane moans into the scent of his cock, a tongue working furiously. Kian’s really lucky to have this all the time.

“ _Urgh,_ that’s it,” Nicky growls and rolls his hips, smirks when Shane occasionally rocks forward with Kian’s power behind him.

The fingers digging into Shane’s sides are certain to cause bruises, and Kian makes sure to dig in further, harder. He wants to wake up tomorrow morning seeing his finger marks on this skin - a reminder and a soulful tattoo of what their relationship means. He picks up the flogger again.

_Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack._

Shane’s screaming with the cock in his mouth. Nicky can feel the vibrations from that hoarse throat, but Shane doesn’t stop. He troops on with that wet tongue and perfect pressure, and Nicky’s for sure about to come soon. He holds it in when Kian talks to him.

“The best implement for his back, _ah_ ,” Kian pants through his thrusts, “is either a flogger or a belt. _Mmm._ A whip. Something that has flexibility.”

“So no paddles or anything like that?”

Kian shakes his head and flogs him two more times, hard. Shane cries out wonderfully. “Might damage his bones. Give it a go?”

Nicky grabs the flogger when Kian hands it to him. The handle provides a nice grip. Comfortable. He feels his heartbeat fasten when he whips it down. A smile springing to his face when Shane moans in pain around his most sensitive flesh, angry lines surfacing on fragile skin. “Fuckin’ hell, I love this.” Nicky hits him again. And again. He really loves this. This entire universe, he is falling in love with it. He’s so glad he asked to see what it was like. And he’s so glad Kian and Shane were the ones he had asked.

He uses the leather implement one last time before handing it back to Kian. It didn’t look like he was going to last any longer. He grabs a handful of Shane’s hair and pulls himself out, smiles proudly when Shane’s eyes are dazed looking up at him, shoulders sagging with every heavy breath, still rocking back and forth.

“Open your mouth,” Nicky orders and gets up on his knees. Shane does exactly that. Nicky uses his free hand to jerk himself off, notices Kian watching intently and licking his lips. He smirks at him and keeps going. Stroking and stroking until he feels his chest inflame. He aims and comes in Shane’s mouth. Some of the liquid’s dripping down Shane’s chin, and it’s possibly the prettiest thing Nicky had seen in his life. “Swallow.”

Shane does. Falls into a clumsy smile after as a tongue flicks out to lick up the come on his face. He almost bites his tongue when Kian whips him again. Fuck, he’s dangerously close too.

“You don’t come without permission. Never. You don’t come until I do,” Kian prompts first. Mind reader. And he knows that would be a while - Kian never ran out of energy.

Every hard thrust hitting all the spots, Shane’s eyes are rolling back. He wants to touch himself. Knows he would never get an early permission for that. He wants Nicky to touch him. Or just to hump the bedsheets beneath him. Fucking _anything_. Even just a bit of wind. But no, he gathers himself together. He holds it in like his life depends on it. With every moan that Kian strings out of him, he reminds himself of who he is, where he is, and what this is.

In the meantime, Nicky scoops up the remaining come on his chin and holds it up against Shane’s lips. Shane opens his mouth again without any hesitation. Licks the finger and relishes in the saltiness of it, in the way Nicky cleverly wriggles around in his mouth, in the way Nicky’s still smirking at him and making him harder by a single look. God, Shane kind of hates himself for never realising Nicky’s power over him. The potential of this power. He wants to get to know this potential more.

“You’re fucking messy,” Nicky scoffs and plants a kiss on his forehead, “and I love that.”

Shane would have said thank you, but he could hear Kian’s breaths getting shallower and shallower, and he knew it was almost time. The flogger hit down on him one last time before it was tossed aside, Kian grunting and grunting until that final thrust deep inside him accompanied by a cry, a spurt of warmth on his insides that he never wants to get rid of.

Then Kian slides out, brushing against all the sensitive nerves until his hole is met with fresh air again.

“Lie on your back.” Kian commands.

As soon as Shane’s on his back, Kian’s mouth comes around his aching cock, and Nicky lies beside him to kiss him. This is pure euphoria in itself and Shane doesn’t want this to end. He rolls his hips in the delicious constricts of Kian’s mouth, and Nicky’s touch on his jaw, trailing down with every swirl of their tongues, finally reaching a hard nipple to squeeze, Shane can’t _do_ this anymore.

Shane moans and arches into Nicky’s hand. “ _Fuck_ ¸ can I please come? Sir, please?” He barks out and blushes at Nicky’s laugh.

“You can. Now.” Kian lifts his head, and the hand that’s still on his nipple makes him come with the demand in Kian’s voice.

It aches. Everywhere. His ass. His back. Thighs. His chest feels so impossibly tight with irregular breaths burning his heart.

“Thank you” is all Shane can say. Feels his soul escape him.

“You did so well today,” Kian crawls up and brushes a soft kiss on Shane’s cheek. Nicky does the same on the other cheek. It’s heaven. Then Kian pulls him into a hug. Shane feels himself melt in the warm embrace. He’s safe. He’s always safe. “I’m really proud of you, love. It’s not easy, serving two people for the first time. Do you feel okay?”

“Yeah. I loved it, Sir.” Shane whispers back with a smile. He reaches out a hand to Nicky who’s sitting right beside them. Nicky grabs it in a heartbeat, fingers entwining. “You were good, Nicky.”

“Yeah,” Kian agrees and breaks the hug a little to pat his friend on the back. “Really good. Are you feeling okay too?”

“Feeling amazing.”

“Well, I’m very proud of you too. You killed it. You sure you’ve never done this before?”

“Never,” Nicky chuckles. “Thanks for today. It was just… so perfect. I’ve been wanting to do this for so long. I’ve spent years fantasising about it. It meant a lot to me today.”

“You know, it doesn’t just have to be today.”

Nicky looks in between the two men. They look so tired, eyes almost half-closed, but fuck, they look beautiful. His heart swells. “I… What do you mean?”

“I think we’re both more than happy to show you more things. And it’s a nice dynamic, the three of us.” Kian looks at Shane just in case, and kisses his forehead when he gives a shy nod.

“Really?” Nicky raises his eyebrows, his smile reaching way past them and all the way to the top of his head.

“Only if you want to but yeah. Bondage. Suspension. Exhibitionism. Sensation play. Using vibrators. The possibilities are endless. Obviously up to you. We’re here if you ever want it.”

Obviously. Right.

Nicky smiles at both of them. He may have just found a new home.


End file.
